Chapple High
by Chuckster
Summary: Tommy and the gang go into Highschool with high hopes and expectations, but with new ppl and problems everything is about to change. NEW CHAPTER NAME. this was formerly known as "Rugrats in Need" R/R!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Start of it all.....

Hey all,  
  
I am making a story about the rugrats but i want to know how to place them in the social status and their quirks and stuff, So I want everyone to reveiw this and/or email me at lance880@yahoo.com and tell me about yourself and what character you want to be. I am doing this because I want to see how real ppl would react in certain situations.  
  
tell me at LEAST the following things about yourself:  
  
* What character you want to be  
  
* what rugrat/other character do you like  
  
* What do you look like ( I want them to be in their junior or senior year)  
  
* personal characteristics (for ex. fave foods, fave type of music,shy/bold, attitude towards life, exta curricular activites and anything else u can the think of....The more the better. It will help you get chosen.  
  
*interesting quirks  
  
* Something very surprising and interesting that should happen in the story (preferably including the character you want to be but not necesarry)  
  
*ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN THINK OF.  
  
Please try and get these to me a.s.a.p cuz i want to start work on it. It will probably be an angsty romance dealing with highschool problems, seeing how thats all my life is. Lil kimi and Starry Nights I hope you will submit something. Thanx. And no one report this seeing how I might get kicked off Fanfiction.com for not posting an actual story yet. SHHHH  
  
-Lance 


	2. Not Babies Anymore

A/N Thanx to everyone who submited characters! Don't worry if you aren't in this chapter. You will most likely make your entrance in one of the next two chapters! If you have a small role I apologize. It is most likely bcz u submited your entry later than the others. This is not starting out as a angelica/timmy fic but don't fret things will most likely take a swing that way.And this is not nor will it ever be a C/S story bcz I despise them together. R/R no flame plz.  
  
Age check:  
  
Angelica, Susie, Timmy, Samantha - 19  
  
Chuckie, Pam - 18  
  
Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Candice, Chris, Brooklyn - 17  
  
Dill, Christen, Lamont, Dereck, Melissa - 16  
  
Well here we go...  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Tommy slid his hand out from beneath the blanket to search his night stand for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Tommy muttered.  
  
"Rise and shine beutiful."  
  
It was Brooklyn in her usual mellow voice.  
  
"What do you want punkette? Can't you tell I'm trying to get some shut eye."  
  
"Since when does that matter to me?"  
  
"Well it should."  
  
"Keep dreaming wonder boy. School starts in about . . . ooooooh 10 minutes."  
  
"Shit!" exclaimed Tommy jumping out from under his covers.  
  
"Be there in 5." Brooklyn said, but it was too late. Tommy had left the phone lying on his bed while he frantically geled his hair into the normal spikes. Tommy had made quite a name for himself at Chapple High. he was Running back on his Varsity foot ball team and pretty good with the girls. He was friends with just about every student in the school and was treasurer of the Junior year.  
  
Brooklyn was Phil and Lils cousin and had moved to Chappletown in the eighth grade. She immedietly felt drawn to Tommy and was quickly pulled into the whole rugrats group. After she got over her petty teen crush on Tommy she realized he was more like a brother to her, but nothing more. She had moved with her mother and brother Dereck after her father had taken over their apartment in Boston. Her mother quickly found a job with Didi at the public elementary school down the street from them and from there it was history.  
  
Tommy jumped in the back seat along with his girlfriend Lilian Deville. He planted her a quick peck and slammed the car door.  
  
Lil had only grown prettier over the years. She was on school council and in the top 10 of her class. She was more intellectual than popular but wasn't exactly a geek. Being the girlfriend of Tommy Pickles didn't hurt either.  
  
"Hit it Punkette! I gotta cram The Guettesburg Adress into my head by 2nd Period!"  
  
"Don't worry Wonder boy with the size of your head you should have no trouble."  
  
"We still haven't left yet. Having trouble reaching the pedals shorty?" Tommy sparred back  
  
"Your learning quickly Pickles. Must be hanging around with me too much lately." said Brooklyn as she headed off towards the Finsters house.  
  
Later that day . . . .  
  
Kimi made her way over to Chuckie who was opening his locker.  
  
"You can't cry over her forever you know." she said to him  
  
"I'm not crying. I'm over that bitch anyway." said Chuckie as he turned to her.  
  
He had changed over the years. He finally learned how to tame his wild mane of striking red hair. He had moved on from the thick framed glasses to a much smaller and thinner set of frames. His braces had finally been removed and he was nearing 6 foot 2.  
  
"Oh Chuckie you can't seriously mean that."  
  
"I do and I'm tired of talking about this."  
  
"Chuckie she had to move on."  
  
"But not to him."  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha walked over to Timmy and started brushing his hair away from his face. She hated when his hair covered his dreamy eyes.  
  
"Quit it already would you."  
  
"I just hate it when I can't look into your eyes my little Pooh Bear." said Sam as if she were talking to a puppy dog.  
  
"Well it's my hair." snapped Timmy obviously annoyed with his girl friend.  
  
"Calm down McNulty. You don't need to over react about everything do you?" said Angelica catching up up to her two friends.  
  
"Oh get over yourself Pickles." said Timmy jokingly.  
  
"Right after you McNulty."  
  
"I have never been self concerned, that has always been you." Timmy said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh please McNulty save the speech. Since we were three we were the badest kinds in this city but after all these years you gotta admit I got you beat."  
  
"Umm do you guys even notice how left out I am right now?" interupted Sam cutting off any reply that Timmy was about to make.  
  
"Sorry . . . I guess." Angelica replied giving Timmy a wink that was unseen to Sam.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tommy, its from Brooklyn." Said Chris as he passed Tommy a note from behind.  
  
Hey, I know notes aren't my style but teach here won't stop starring. So anyways, What's up after school? I was thinking maybe The Slicery. I don't know. Run it by the guys and Chris. I haven't seen him alot latley. : ( Wow a sad face who woulda thought that I would ever make one! Days full of surprises. hehe well w/b  
  
-Brooklyn  
  
Tommy ripped a peice if scrap paper from his binder;  
  
Punkette,  
  
Hey wats kicken chicken? A note from Brooklyn. This one is going in the scrap book! Witha sad face and everything. Are u feeling alright punkette? Slicery sounds fine to me. I'll run it by the guys in bio. I'll get chris to come don't worry. I bet he misses you too. So I'll see u there? Afterwards want to come over and help me with French? All I got out of her lecture was "Bonjour" and I could have sworn she said cheese somewhere in there. lol well g2g   
  
lata days  
  
-Tommy  
  
After School the gang headed over towards the Slicery. Tommy and Lil were holding hands. Brooklyn and her boy friend Chris Conlon, one of the other football players along with Tommy and Phil were following their examle. Chuckie and Phil walked behind the two couples. Followed by Kimi who was who was completely swallowed up by her new CD.  
  
"Are you getting the feeling we're loners?" said Chuckie looking over to Phil and then back to the happy couples.  
  
"No you see cuz two loners equal one nonloner."  
  
"That makes no sense!"  
  
"It's loner math. It doesn't have to."  
  
"Aw you guys got me!" said Kimi plowing into the middle of the two guys wrapping her arms around each of their shoulders.  
  
They got to the the slicery and took their normal booth in the back. Just as they were about to call over a waitress a girl came up to their table. She was blond haired, blue eyed and avidly chewing on her peice of gum.  
  
"Hey, my name is Candice. I'm new here. Can yoou tell me where to find the Library?"  
  
Next chapter title: Secrets, Lies and New Appearances  
  
I know it was short and the ending wasn't that great and it was kind of corny but Belive me it will get much better. This was just kind of the intro chap to let u see what everyone was like. Well hope you liked. the more good reveiws I get the sooner the 2nd chapter will go up.  
  
Until then,  
  
-Lance/Chuckster 


End file.
